Healing Touch
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: Oneshot. Every time Ed leaves he comes back broken and it's up to Al to fix him. Slash incest lemon don't like don't read.


Healing Touch

All standard disclaimers apply.

Edward walked into Central's main office to see the Colonel and to give the report of his latest trip for the military. Ed set his bags on the floor near Colonel Mustangs office so that his hands were free to knock on the large oak door before him. Ed knocked and was rewarded with Roy's stern command to enter. Ed stood infonet of Colonel Roy Mustang.

"You told me to come here as soon as I got in. I haven't even seen Al yet so what was so important that I had to rush here A.S.A.P.?"

Ed asked not even trying to hide his foul mood. Ed had been gone for three weeks and he had nothing but troublesome fighting the whole time. And now that he was aloud to return home Colonel Roy Butt-Face had made him rush to his office not even giving him time to stop by and see how his brother was. Roy laid the paper on the front of his desk.

"I need you to sign this report and I need the paper work for your latest trip A.S.A.P."

Roy said without even looking up from his paperwork. Ed signed the report and handed Roy the paperwork for his latest job.

"Is that all you had me rush here for?"

Ed growled and Roy smirked finally looking up to meet Ed's eyes.

"Yes, that is all you may go now."

Anger covered Ed's face and burned like a flame bright in his eyes. Ed pushed his anger away knowing that was what Roy had wanted was to see just how mad he could make him.

"Sir, I'm putting in a formal request for the weekend off. I need time to recoup from my long journey." 

"Request denied, Fullmetal you will report for duty first thing tomorrow morning."

Ed glared at the Colonel. 

"Why can't I have the weekend off? I've worked for six months straight without a break. I need some time off."

"You will report here tomorrow or I'll cut your funds."

"DAMN BASTERD!"

Ed shouted and stormed out of Roy's office grabbing his bags on the way. 

Walking down the street a young man mumbles to himself. The street lamp light shined off his golden hair and made the tears that where streaming down his face shimmer like glitter.

"I can't believe him! Just who does that Mustang think he is? He knows I need this! It's all Roy's fault! I've worked my ass off for him and this is how he repays me? All I asked for was just a couple day's off. ARGH!"

Ed stopped abruptly out side his and Al's small home and sighed.

"I might as well get this over with now."

Then he strode up to the front door and sighed as his hand stopped short of the door knob.

"Al's going to be so disappointed."

Ed opened the door slowly trying not to make a sound.

"Welcome home Niisan!" 

Al's cheerful voice called from the kitchen. Ed walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Ed dropped his face into his folded arms that lay on the table. Ed listened as the sound of Al's feet neared and stopped behind him. Ed then felt Al's warm arms wined their way around his neck. Al was the only person Ed would allow to hold him in any way.

"How was your trip?" 

"Fine, I asked Roy for the weekend off."

"And what did he say?"

Al asked softly even though he already had a pretty good idea by the way Ed was behaving.

"He said no."

Ed finally answered. Al squeezed his older brother.

"That's okay Niisan you can always ask him again next week."

Al pulled back from the hug he was giving his brother and began to massage Ed's shoulders and neck. 

"You really wanted that time off I know but look at it from his perspective Niisan. Your the best man he's got and with all the problems and fighting going on right now he's going to need you." 

Ed's tense body began to relax under Al's gentle fingers. 

"Al . . . . ?"

Ed asked in a soft whimper. Al knew just what Ed was asking. Ed asked him the same question every time he returned home.

"Yes, Niisan Lets go to bed." 

Ed nodded and stood following Al like a lost puppy to their bed room. Al looked back at his older brother 'Oh Niisan I wish there was something more I could do for you. Every time you leave you come home broken again for me to fix you. I'll always be here for you but I wish that you didn't force so much of the burden on yourself.' Ed sat on the edge of his bed and Al dropped to his knees infront of him. He pulled off Ed's old muddy boots and his socks. Then he got up and straddled Ed's lap with his arms draped over Ed's shoulders. 

"Are you sure?"

Ed asked Al softly his voice full of worry and fear of rejection. The sound of Ed's pain cut through Al like a hot knife through warm butter. Al leaned forward and kissed Edward softly on the lips.

"Yes, Niisan I'm positive this is what I want."

Al took the tie out of Ed's hair and ran his slender fingers through it effectively brushing out Ed's trade mark braid. Al's other hand moved to undo the buttons on Ed's top shirt. Moment's later Al's nimble fingers had removed Ed's top shirt and was sliding up Ed's small black muscle shirt. Ed's head was tilted backwards to allow Al as much access to his tender neck as possible. Al kissed Ed's neck with a feather light touch. Al always started off as gentle as he could with Ed until he was sure that Ed had started healing once again. Ed moaned softly as Al began to tease his nipples by gently running his nails over the sensitive flesh. Ed grabbed Al's hand and spoke softly trying to hide his need for Al's gentle caresses.

"Are you sure it's ok?" 

Ed's plea for reassurance was rewarded with deep earth shattering kiss.

"I want this with all my heart." 

Al whispered in Ed's ear before he slid Ed's muscle shirt off and pushed Ed back onto the bed. With Al's reassurance Ed took control and rolled Al over and began to pull off what remained of both their clothes. Ed moved slowly still not entirely sure of himself. Al made a soft whimpering sound as Ed began to lightly brush his fingers up and down the inside of Al's thighs. Ed answered him by shyly wrapping his fingers around Al's hard length. Al whimpered again as he thrust his hips up to meet Ed's.

" . . . please . ."

Al begged for more. Ed couldn't resist his brothers plea so he reached over to the night stand and grabbed a small tube of lube. Al rolled onto his stomach letting Ed's slick finger slide into him. The first finger was quickly followed by another as Ed prepared Al for entry. Ed's fingers gently brushed Al's sweet spot causing him to let out a sharp moan. Ed pulled his fingers out and propped Al up so that he could enter him easily. But before he did worry struck him.

"Are you sure you want this?" 

He asked afraid of rejection.

"Yes, . . . please Niisan I want you."

Al begged in a soft whimpering voice. Ed's confidence strengthened and he entered Al. Al moaned and Ed began to move slowly giving Al's body time a adjust. Soon after both brothers were moaning their bodies moving opposite from one another's and glittering with sweat and panting.

" . . . harder . . . mmm please . . . ahh . . . harder . . . harder please Niisan"

Al begged. Ed complied his hand pumping Al's member and thrusting into Al harder and harder as he felt his climax nearing. Al's body tightened on Ed's as he hit his climax. Al's body quivered from his orgasm as he let out a deep moan. Ed followed shortly after. He dropped to the bed beside Al his heart pounding loudly in his ears and his body numb from orgasm. Al wrapped and arm around Ed's waist and pulled him in so that his body molded into his. 

" . . . thank you"

Al said softly as his head began to clear from his orgasm and fill with the need for sleep. 'No thank you' Ed thought as he fell asleep finally feeling warm, safe and whole once again.

The End


End file.
